


Rediscovery

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man is gorgeous in a way that is completely unfair. He looks like he just stepped out of GQ or something as he struts, and really that’s the only word for it, around the car towards the pump. Stiles is totally gobsmacked and struck with a sense of familiarity. </p><p>He stands there transfixed, mouth hanging open, as the man pulls his wallet from the back pocket of his ridiculously tight jeans. </p><p>Stiles yelps in sudden pain as a lacrosse ball bounces of his arm. He turns to glare at Scott. His best friend just shrugs. “Stop drooling and pay attention.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet based of this gifset http://-lucatrixx.tumblr.com/post/35075088035.

Stiles and Scott are practicing lacrosse at the park across the street from the gas station when the black Camaro pulls up to a pump. It’s shiny, loud, and ostentatious. It reminds Stiles of something that snob Jackson would drive. He’s immediately put off. That is, until the driver opens the door and climbs out of the car.

The man is gorgeous in a way that is completely unfair. He looks like he just stepped out of GQ or something as he struts, and really that’s the only word for it, around the car towards the pump. Stiles is totally gobsmacked and struck with a sense of familiarity.

 He stands there transfixed, mouth hanging open, as the man pulls his wallet from the back pocket of his ridiculously tight jeans.

Stiles yelps in sudden pain as a lacrosse ball bounces of his arm. He turns to glare at Scott. His best friend just shrugs. “Stop drooling and pay attention.”

Stiles wipes at his mouth but there’s nothing there. He glares at Scott again for good measure before turning back towards the gas station. The man has finished paying and is now pumping his gas. Stiles sucks in a quick breath when he realizes the man is staring right at him, a lazy smile on his face.

Stiles can feel his cheeks turning red, both from embarrassment that the man obviously saw his exchange with Scott and from that smile being directed his way. Stiles knows he should look away, really he does. But he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from where the man is casually leaning his forearms across the hood of his car, eyes still trained on him.

Scott throws another ball, but Stiles is so far beyond caring when it hits him in the arm again. The man’s smile turns into a slight smirk and Stiles will deny that his knees went slightly weak. He can hear the pump click off and the man drags his arms across the hood of the car to pull the nozzle from the car. He finally looks away from Stiles to put the nozzle back on the pump and to collect his receipt.

He turns and walks back around the car, eyes finding Stiles once more. The man opens the driver’s door and before he turns to get in, he winks at Stiles.

By the time Stiles comes back to his senses, the Camaro is peeling out of the gas station and Scott is by his side.

“Who the hell was that?” Stiles asks, finally turning his gaze to his friend.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure that was Derek Hale,” Scott replies. Stiles still looks slightly dumbstruck, so Scott goes on. “He graduated from Beacon Hills High 2 years ago. We were sophomores. You had a massive crush on him. Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Holy god,” Stiles practically shouts, arms flailing. “I knew he looked familiar. Damn, he’s even more gorgeous than he was in high school! What do you think he’s doing back here? Wasn’t he at college? Do you think he’s here on a break?”

Stiles stops rambling to draw a breath, but Scott smacks him in the arm before he starts up again. Stiles looks sheepish for a moment before his eyes get that far off look again.

“Maybe he came all the way back to Beacon Hills to find you and confess his undying love,” Scott remarks with a smirk.

Stiles practically gives himself whiplash as he turns to face Scott. “Do you really think so? Cause I gotta say, that would be awesome!”

Scott doubles over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

Stiles pouts and shoves his friend in the shoulder. Scott falls to the ground, still laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Stiles is trying to stay mad, but Scott’s laughter is infectious.

“You should have seen the look on your face,” Scott manages to get out between chuckles.

“I’m sure it was very comical. Can we go now? I don’t think my ego can handle anymore of you laughing at me,” Stiles says while stepping over Scott’s prone form.

Scott climbs to his feet, runs after Stiles and throws an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “You know,” he says conversationally, glancing at Stiles. “Derek’s family owns that mechanic shop. Maybe you could accidentally-on-purpose break something on the Jeep. Then you can take it to the shop. Maybe Derek’ll be there.”

Stiles looks at Scott with a horrified expression. “You want me to purposely hurt my baby?!”

“Just think about it,” Scott replies, a wicked glint in his eye. “Derek in a wife beater, all sweaty and covered in grease, working on your car.”

Scott snickers when Stiles trips and his face goes red.

“Well,” Stiles hesitates as he straightens up. “Maybe I could break the rearview mirror. That wouldn’t be too bad, right?”

Scott raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, ok, that really isn’t too bad,” Stiles sounds like he’s trying to convince himself.

“Sure buddy,” Scott was such an enabler. “It’s not too bad at all if it’ll help you see Derek again.”

“You’re the best,” Stiles exclaims before running for the Jeep.

Scott should feel bad about talking his friend into accidentally-on-purpose hurting his precious baby, but he can’t bring himself to. Not when he knows how much Stiles used to really like Derek, and by the looks of it, those feelings never really left. And he isn’t stupid. He saw the way Derek was staring at Stiles.

“Come on, Scott,” Stiles yelled from the Jeep, broken rearview mirror waving in his hand.

Scott laughed and jogged to the Jeep. Senior year just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
